


Gestos

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Watching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo debería tener derecho a saber que le observan en clase, mientras se rasca los antebrazos y bosteza, o se inclina para quitar algo del pelo a la chica que se sienta delante, o simplemente se estira siempre con sueño porque las noches están para aprovecharlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cos).



No está bien. Dejando a un lado cualquier moralidad, a favor o en contra, las normas, las leyes, lo que dirían sus padres, los de los dos si es que opinaran sobre el tema... no, no es la opinión de otros ni lo que tengan que decir. Eso no importa. A Sirius nunca le importa la opinión de los demás porque está por encima de esas cosas. A Remus no le importa la opinión de los demás porque los demás no opinan sobre él. No les da motivos. Va a clase, estudia, atiende, enferma con la regularidad de un reloj y aparte de ellos tres no hay nadie más que le pregunte cómo está. Si lo preguntan no esperan a la respuesta.

Lo que no está bien es no advertírselo. Es su amigo. Los amigos se cuentan esas cosas. Todo el mundo debería tener derecho a saber que le observan en clase, mientras se rasca los antebrazos y bosteza, o se inclina para quitar algo del pelo a la chica que se sienta delante, o simplemente se estira siempre con sueño porque las noches están para aprovecharlas. Se estira, se estira, los brazos largos, la camisa remangada hasta el codo, y Remus piensa en ropa arrugada y en partidas de ajedrez, aunque Sirius asegura que sólo juega cuando no hay nada más interesante que hacer.

Por eso se siente culpable. Porque pasa la tarde repartiendo su atención entre sus apuntes y un amigo que no sabe que llama la atención. Claro que lo sabe. No, pero no la suya. Sabe que llama la atención de las chicas porque tiene los ojos grises y el pelo negro y daría igual que fuera pobre. La de los Slytherin porque es una deshonra y le odian por abandonar el lugar que debería corresponderle, entre ellos. Saben lo que se están perdiendo. Remus se siente culpable porque le ve todos los días, a todas horas, y aún así no puede evitar espiarle de reojo en clase. Y tampoco puede decírselo, porque sería estúpido. Si los muggles pensaban que las cámaras fotográficas podían robarle el alma a una persona, Remus se siente poco menos que un carterista de imágenes, registrando los gestos de Sirius. Robándoselos sin que él se de cuenta.

Y sin embargo a veces Sirius gira la cabeza, un poco, lo suficiente para que el pelo le caiga sobre los ojos. Y Remus juraría que hay algo que le mira un instante. Algo que le dice que ningún gesto es casual, que le grita a voces que desde el tamborileo de los dedos sobre la mesa hasta la media sonrisa cuando el profesor dice algo que capta su atención, todo, está estudiado para que le mire. Porque Sirius siempre dice que no es necesario atender a la clase cuando están en clase.


End file.
